When We Decided To Survive
by Rika The Bender of Blood
Summary: Me and my friend Najmi are in a world Known as Aquska,With monstrous girls and you wanna know the best part..WE LIVE WITH FOUR OF THEM! But that's not all we must keep out secret Classified and capture all the Gems of Aquska and Craft"The Returner's Portal" but the only real threat i'm worrying about is,How are we going to make it out Alive?
1. Main Character's Bio(Real Chapter Comin)

**Name:Josh Stevenson**

**Age:16**

**Motto:"Live life to the fullest.."**

**Bio:Josh is a Silent,Shy yet caring likes to hang out with his bro Najmi all the time since they live near each both also enjoy a game Minecraft,A Basic Sandbox game with some different styles .Until one day the got a Email from "Mojang" then the click it the read the message until the very end where it said"Welcome to Estraika" and that moment,Things changed for the two of them...**

**Basic Appearence:Wear a Red T-Shirt,With a Black Jacket over it,He was pre-Riped Black skinny jeans along with Nikes similar to Najmi's . Inspecting him more he his eyes a Black along with Black spiked hair.**

**Likes:Listening to music,Hanging out with friends,Anime,Minecraft,Video games in general,Comics.**

**Dislikes:Horror movies,Heavy Metal,Jump-Scares,Bullies,2 Faced people,People insulting him or his friends,MATH!**

**Personality:Silent,Shy,Caring and funny.**

**Weight:120 LBS**

**Race: Caucasian/White**

**Name: Najmi (Na-gee-mee) Porche**

Age: 18

Height: 5"8

Weight: 156 lbs

Personality: He is kind and enjoys having fun with people around him.

Cloths: White T-shirt, Black jacket, blue pants and chain necklace.

Likes: 360 games, listenting to IPod, having fun, fighting anyone that messes with him or friends, and helping others.

Dislike: Ignorance, 2 faced people, Insulted, Being used, and being outsmarted.

Bio: Najmi Porche was just a normal Black teenager who had everything, friends, good grades (Except Math), good family, and everything he wanted

**Race:Black/African American**


	2. Inpex Points

_Let's Do this...SURVIVAL CRAFT! WOOT WOOT! New Minecraft FanFiction,this idea was From The Islands of Junara and Jujubee From YouAlwaysWin,but this is my style...So let's do this!_

**(Josh P.o.V.)**

I wake up from the sounds of waves crashing aganist things.**  
**

_"What's going on...?"_

I open my eyes Revealing something not even know to mankind as i pull myself up looking at my surroundings,I walk fowards passing trees before seeing a Red book laying on the ground as i pick it up reading it title"**When We Decided To Survive"** the words ran across the front in golden letters."What the hell is going on..."I place the book in the pockets of my Jacket heading forward to the middle before hearing fainted breathing.

"What the hell is that..."

* * *

**(Najmi P.o.V (Thanks Najee For the OC)**

I hear the sounds of footsteps getting closer and closer to me as meet the Shadow screaming as it does that Same.

"Holy SHIT!"

"DAMN MAN!"I scream in it's ears as we both fall down but it not what i expected it to be.

"Damn,Man you really scared me on that one."I reply as Josh dust himself off.

"Do you know where we are at,It's sorta look like Minecraft with it's blocky style."He says.

"We can't say anything until we get into some open land."I say walking forward as the sun rays smash against me as we both look to see us surround by Layers of water.

"B-y Any chance you got a book that say "When we Decided to Survive?" Josh ask me as i slip it out of my back pocket."I'll start reading first..."He says as I stare at him before looking, into the Endless amount of Salt water.

* * *

**(Josh P.o.V.)**_  
_

**1-3** Inpex Points

**4-7 The Islands**

**8-16 Hunger**

**17-21 Dimensions **

**22-34 Blocks of Minecraft/Aquska**

**35-37 Weapons and Armory **

**38-40 Mutated Creatures**

"So much things you have to learn about the place..."I cut the silence as Najmi would only nod not saying a word.

"Are we ever going to go back...?"I look to see Najmi whispering softly.

"We can only hope..."

"Yeah...Hope.."

"Well let's get Dirty,This is Minecraft and we got the basics down i'll go get some wood you start getting some info down."I Say with Pride in my voice as i walk up to a tree looking at it.

I punch the tree as little cracks form on the blocks as i hit it again before here the ***POP* **sound and the floating cube standing just inches away from me.

I pick the wooden block up as i see little circles flow around me a bit before disappearing.

"This must be the Inpex points.."I take out the book as i begin reading on **Inpex Points.**

* * *

_The Inpex points,Are used to Level Minecraftians everytime you Advance Your Skills The Higher You go the more Skills you can Advance,Their Three Skills which are Primary on the Inpex** Chart: Combat,Mining,Survival Aspect** _These three branches off into multiple mini skills which advance them in cool ways.

"That's Cool,But i should countuine."I walk forward as i kept reading the book as i hit multiple trees learning every step the sun went down as i noded."So i get access my Blocks by simply thinking about it,But if i really don't have it, thinking wont help."I mumble to myself as i walk back to the Beach shore to see Najmi staring out in the night.

"Hey Najmi are you o...

"The light island where multiple ruins of Kingdom can be found..."I hear him read through the book as i smile a bit before looking at the book researching more."Ok so take out one block of wood and smash it in the palm of your hand..."I took a block out from my Mind Inventory as i smash my two hands together against the wooden block giving me four blocks as i keep smashing wooden blocks in till i thought i had enough.

I begin making the formation of our home as i turn around to see Najmi making tools for us."Here you do the house Josh i- A arrow wiz by his face as a Skeleton would come from the shadows of the forest.

"Shit,A skeleton!"I yells a i hurry my pace up building the walls of the house for cover before jumping down next to Najmi.

"Here man,Take this sword and Pick-Axe i'll finish the house."I give him my tools as he nods charging the Skeleton,The Skeleton shoots Najmi but misses as najmi hit's his the Bony chest before slicing it head off as it dies dropping a bone along with Inpex points as i smile."Nice job."I clap as he just nods in agreement.

"We are going to find a way out right...?"He ask me as i place the door down as i walk inside puting the Double chest and Crafting table down.

"Of course we will,We are Minecraftian after all."

I place six wool down along with six wooden planks as i smash them together as two bed images appear.

"Let's go asleep we will start looking around this island in the morning and get some resources."I say placing our beds down before wrapping myself in the blanket.

"Right."

**The Book of Unfinished Story Side Note:Well That is the First chapter,Um Najee I'm Sorry if i'm making your character sound to Shy,Tell me if i am and if the Chapter seem a little off i'll try to improve it but i'll only know if someone points it out but Review,Favorite,Follow or Just read it i i'll see you guys later i feel like playing some Halo 4 XD.**


	3. The Skeleton King

**Writers Note:It's In the morning Time on Asquska The didn't discover a New Island yet,But let's see What our two Survivors have planned of us today...On with the Fic.**

**(Najmi P.o.V.)**

Me and Josh walk on the coastlines of the beach before looking to our right to see a Door made out of Sturdy iron."What's this...?"Josh says as he walk up to the door as the door open and he jumps back and it closes.

"Huh...?"I say.

"Is it a _**Pressure Plate?"I ask.**_

He smashes his fist on the block next to the door as the door opens again.

"Yeah its a Pressure plate place a block on it so we can keep it open just incase we get locked in."He asks me as i throw a grass block on the Presure Plate before walking inside the cave.

We walk inside the Torched-Lit cave peering around each corner in confusion."How can this happen,Maybe we are not the only ones here..."Josh says before a creeper comes past the corner.

"Shit Creeper!"Josh says running back.

_**"Blade Dance!"**_I swipe at the creeper with the ablitty as it automaticlly dies giving me the Inpex points and loot.

"How the hell did you do that...?"Josh ask staring at me.

"Didn't you read the book? It's from the combat Chart one of the mini-skills is blade dance so i spend my Skill points on it,Cool right?"I say with pride in my voice.

"Hell yeah that was cool,How do you even accesses it?"He ask.

"Just Think of some kind of chart and it should allow you to access it."

**(Josh P.o.V.)**

I thought carefully about a chart as it comes it i look through it.

"Hmm...Survival Aspect?"I ask.

"Sure go for it."Najmi says.

I picture myself clicking it as the orbs floating around me disappear and so does the Chart.

"What did you spend your inpex point on?"He ask as we sit down on the Cobblestone.

"It was a Survival ability called:_**"When i'm not caring the Right tools."**_I tell Najmi.

"Cool what does it do?"He ask me.

"Well it allow me to access a certain tool that i need when i don't have it with me,So for Example if my Pickaxe broke,Another one will come temporarily when need it."

"Oh...I get it now,So when you are in danger and need a sword one will spawn right?"

"Exactly."I say as we continue walking in the cave before hearing multiple voices.

"Huh...?"

We walk down to the end of the cave to look inside of the door to see something unbelievable

"If i recall...This is _**The Under-Forge,Home of King Ragarok or known as The Skeleton King."**_Najmi says.

"But why would skeleton need a Forge?"I ask him as he just strug his shoulders.

"Maybe we should go in and ask whats going on..."I says a i open the door to see all of the skeleton guards stare at me before Gasping and speaking a Unknown language.

"Huh...?"

**"SILENCE FOOLS!"**

**"WHO DARE ENTERS UNDER-FORGE?!"**

"Um...Us?"I say taking cover from anything.

**(Najmi P.o.V.)**

"Dad Calm down.."I hear a girl voice says as a Girl with a Bone bow with little Red eyes on it comes out,She wore a Grey Hat that points down at the ground,A Grey Jacket that only cover her boobs,Cargo shorts and a skeleton necklace.

"There not humans..."She says as she keeps walking closer and closer to me and josh.

"M-maybe we should leave dude.."Josh says as i try to say something but the Silent makes me shut up.

"Maybe i can keep them for something...Like little toys..."She says as she presses her hand on Josh chest pushing him down to the floor dropping his pickaxe.

"Please don't hurt me ma'am!"He says covering himself as the Girl just giggles.

"I don't want to hurt you,Just want to ask you a few questions.."She says.

"y-Yeah..."

"How did you get here...?"

"We found a door...And we heard voices at the end of a cave and found this place my friend here inform me this was Under-Forge And a King name Ragarok rules here."Josh says with studders.

"And another thing...How are you not Cubed.."She ask him getting closer to his face.

"Well You se-

"Somthing messed up when we Respawned!"I say cutting him off.

"Oh i see...Very well then are you hungry you both seem like it."She says getting off of Josh.

"Yes,Yes Please!"Me and josh says in unsion as she just smiles.

"Come on you can eat at our palace."She says.

"Cool..."

"And by the way call me Scarla(Gotta Love My FAKE NAME :D)

_**-Skeleton Palace,Ruler:Ragarok Second in Command:Scarla-**_

**(Josh P.o.V.)**

We all sit at the Table,Me,Josh,Scarla And Her Dad..

"Thank you sir again."I say he smiles.

"No problem,I'm not Evil like the **_other _**kings."He says as me and Najmi swallow are food almost instantly.

"The book never said there more the one King,Who are they!"We both says as Scarla and Ragarok look at us in shock.

"You mean you don't know them,What kind of place you come form in Auqska?"Scarla as me.

"Uh...A-Ar-Urafia!"I lie as she look at me in confusion for a bit before nodding.

"Well the King are:Herobrine,Ruler of The Nether,Arthus Ruler of Frostica,Abraham Ruler of Cristla,Unknown Ruler of the End,"Did you Say Unkown?" "Yes." Nikira Queen of Dravite,Kazuto Ruler of Arathi Highlands,Hellscream,Ruler of Stranglethorn,Pyro ruler of Duskwind,Malimon Ruler of dwinmord,And of Coruse Me."He Finshes as i fall out my chair in amazement.

"So many of them and So much to learn about this place."I say breathing heavily,

"Well it's not so much my little toy..."Scarla said smirking at josh,As he stares at her confused.

"I can't help to notice that you keep calling Josh your little toy."(P.o.V Change Najmi P.o.V.) I say.

"Well of Coruse he's my Lover for all of Enternity(Sorry if i'm spelling wrong from here on i'm typing on xbox because my computer is fucked up once again.)

"YOUR WHAT?!"

Writers Note:Wow Already got some Love going on,What's going to happen to Josh and why does she love him all of a Sudden could it Be Related to The reasons from Najee's story or it's somthing different,And note to All Xbox Reviwers Can you slow down the Reviews i feel like i'm getting SPAMED but anyways hoped you enjoyed,My name is SKY And i'll See you later Reruits(Jk XD)


	4. The Creeper Island,Man Worst Nightmare!

**Writers Note:Well our question is about to be let's see whats going to going.**

**(Najmi P.o.V.)**

"What do you mean lover!?"Jake says screaming as she walks over him placing her hand on his chin lifting his head up to see he eyes.**  
**

"Your the only one with a Chart Like mines,And i love you for that..."She says smirking Seductively.

"But najmi have the Exact same chart as my chart."Josh ask as Scarla nods her head in disagreement.

"No Najmi chart if completely different from your chart."She corrects him.

_**"Yes,All people have different charts,And your friends chart is similar to my daughter chat and you guys are now the only TWO regular humans standing on Auqska or worldwide minecraftia."Their dad says to us.**_

Josh gets up from his seat."Well,Time to go back to our hut there is still many things to discover about Auqska."He says walking to the door as i follow behind him before hearing._**  
**_

"And leave me...?"We look to see Scarla crying a bit a josh takes a deep breath."I'm Going to regret saying this.."He mumbles.

"Scarla...Would you like to co-

"I WOULD LOVE TOO!"She says tackling josh as i smile a bit walking out the cave with them.

**(Josh P.o.V.)**

The sun would beam on us a i brake down the house expanding it as Najmi sits on a little wood block fishing us food as i continue making or home.

"Can i help...?"

"No."

"Can you take a brake and come play with me...?"

"No."

"please...?!"

"NO.

"PLEASE!?"

"NO DAMMIT!"Josh yells falling off the top of the newly built roof hitting the ground with a Thump.

"God please Scarla..What are you good at do that.."Josh says rubbing his head.

"Well i'm going at Forging...Or pleasing people i like.."She says With a seductive voice.

"Forget about it!"Josh says smacking her hand away.

"Can you guys quiet down over there..."Najmi says catching another fish placing it inside a little bag.

As the silence grows a Crash is heard from the ocean as najmi picks up a book.

"Woah..."

The book hand a ribbon wrapped around it and on it says:_To Najmi...From your love,Cupa 3 _

"Who is Cupa..?"

"She's the daughter of Abraham or Ruler of Cristla,And from the look of it she found out that Najmi Chart is almost identical to hers.

"These charts are making it sound like some kind of Video game.."

"Well We are In A-

"RESPAWNING POINT!"Najmi says yet again blocking josh off.

"Let's just read what the book says..."Najmi sighed opening the book revealing a Map of all the Islands of Aquska.

"I really don't get Why do you "Princesses" Love us for i charts that are kinda like yours,Explain to me Scarla."Josh ask as she nods.

"Well it's The way we picked our love for a long time in Minecraftia it was first started by Herobrines Daughter,Elisa and then it was passed down,And one of our other reasons are because you two are Sweet and Sexy..But Josh."She wraps her around around his neck as he swats at her.

"Well,I don't want to let her down so Can you get me there Scarla?"Najmi asks.

"Well We can take a long Exicting Voyage on the **_Forsaken_**_ Front,Or..."_

"Or what?"ME and Josh say in Union.

"I can simply Teleport you."

"Teleport us!"Josh says as she instanly teleport us to a Castle as Little creeper with Diamonds hats guard the entrance as we walk through the Guards looking at us three in disgust.

We walk through the long detailed hallway before hearing a Voice boom with sounds of thunder yell in the next room.

**"DADDY I WANT TO VIST NAJMI NOW!"Her Voice boomed.**

**"Sweety,You can't!"Abraham said.**

Scarla open the door as i walk in first.

"Cupa..You got a little present."

**(Josh P.o.V.)**

"My love!"Cupa tackles Najmi rubbing herself all over him as i take a quick glance at Scarla making sure she wont do anything supcrious.

"Cupa,Please!"Najmi said pulling her off as she finally Get's off of Him smiling.

"Sorry Najmi,Your Just My Little TNT Block i couldn't hold myself."She said Trembling while blushing.

"Hello Abraham,Ruler of Cristla."I Bow to him as he Smiles as Najmi does the same.

"Hello You Two,And Najmi watch your 6 Cupa will come from anywhere."Abraham voice echos from his Throne.

I'll Yawn sleepliy rubbing my eyes.

"Can we sleep here to night Princesses Cupa?"

"Sure Let's go!"

*time Skip!*

I Roll in my bed as the moonlight seeps through the windows of me and Najmi's "Temporarily" Room.A I Grab my pill i slowly slide my Hand down filling something odd,Like skin.I open my eyes to see Scarla red eyes and blush deeply.

"Scarla..."

"Josh.."

"Is This a Momment...?"

"SCARLA,WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"I jump out the bed Laying on the wall as She Grips me by the Shirt throwing me on the bed with a Sorta mad expression.

"Tonight is the night...Now get Ready little boy."She says slowly unzipping my Pants.

"No!"

"NOOO..!"

I wake up with tears rolling down my Face as Everyone i mean everyone looked at me:the Random Butlter,Najmi,Scarla,Cupa and Abraham.

"Do you Require assistance sir?"

"Bro are you ok?!"

"Whats the matter my love...?!

"Whats his problem...?"

"suck it up!"

"it's nothing guys..I just need some fresh air.."I quietly say walking out the door in my pajamas."Please don't rape me Scarla.."I look out into the Jungle seeing people with Creeper ask roaming across tress with bows looking down over the barrier.

"I don't think i can survive in this world..."I whisper to myself.

"Let's go home bro.."Najmi says as i look behind me to see a portal and in the background is our newly expanded 4 story home.

"Right..."

"WELCOME BACK BIG SISTER SCARLA!"

"OH NO!"I Yell in my Head bursting the door open to see the most cutest little girl ever...Not that i'm a pervert.

TO BE CONTINUED!

_**Writers Note:Well some things are getting mix up,But is this what this story all about meeting new girls every chapter? Hell no some cool stuff is getting Planned for our forth chapter and for our First ever:Who vs Who,But wait...Whos that cute little girl?**_


	5. Who Versus Who 1! Reviews Decide!

iiNastyPumaa:It's Here Guys,The First Match of Who Versus Who with all of my Characters:In the world of Aiacara,When we Decided To Survive and The World we Know!

Everyone:Heys Guys!

iiNastypumaa:Our first location for Who Vs Who is a Superflat land with little traps...

*Snaps his Fingers as a Super-Flat minecraft world spawn and a Arena starts building as everyone teleports inside.

iiNastypumaa:While it's Building Let's Introduce who is Fighting!

"So First on our List is Abraham From the World we Know Along With Neru a Later Introducted person in the world in Aiacara!

Abraham:Oh Fuck this.

Neru:God Damn it.

iiNastyPumaa:And 5 other characters Aganist them!

Neru and Abraham:WHAT!?

iiNastypumaa:Don't Worry Everything is Balanced out...Sorta.

iiNastypumaa:Ok and the five other people is:HowlXenn From the Road To the End and Rot From Najee's Story,Andr From Najee's Story,Hilda From Najee's Story,Rosa From Najee's Story and Heroinebrine From Najee's Story!

*Teleports them all in.*

Howl:Umm...

Rot:What the...?

Andr:What's going on i was just about to have some time with my little Najmi!

Heroinebrine:You better have a answer for this.

Rosa:U-Uh...

*Teleports Abraham and Neru in:Abraham haves Rika and Neru have is frost weapons.*

Abraham:These are the people we are fight...Lame!

Andr:Are you starting a Fight already..?

Neru:These People are weak...

Howl:I don't even know whats going on!

iiNastypumaa:Everything is Simple,You guys will have some of Your power,This is mainly going towards you four,While Neru and Abraham will have a Two X sheild.

So...Begin.

**(Abraham P.o.V.)**

"Neru,I'll Go for that tall bitch you go for the other four."I whisper as he nods walking through the mist that was spawned By iiNastyPumaa.

"Rika you there...?"

"Yeah..."

"Taste This!"I hear a voice yell as a fist would fly through the air as i block it with my Sycthe as the mist clears up revealing the enemy.

"So it's you Little boy,Your nothing like Najmi All you are is someone i gotta kill."

"First of all i don't care about "najmi" And your not killing Me Ender-Bitch!"I yell at Her as She would Transform into a something sinister as i back up slowly.

"**NOW FIGHT ME!"**

iiNastypumaa:Dammit! She Still have dragon form!

Jake:Well He's Dead.

"Come on guys alittle Enthusiastic Chanting would be-She Swipes at me with a Fierce blow throwing me back as my first she dies in a instant.

"Hope your doing better Then me Neru..OW!"I hit the ground with great impact as i hear wings soaring through the skies.

**(Neru P.o.V.)**

The four other people would look at me and only 3 of them was unarmed besides the dude with the Scythe.

"I really don't want to hurt you all..."I say bending my hand into a sword.

"I'll stop you if any means nesscery."The Dude with the zombie cap say as i leap towards him slicing him in half before freezing his body a blowing it up.

"EVERYONE HAAATESS MEEEE!"He disppears

iiNastyPumaa:One man down.

"Your going down.."The girl with the black clothing say as she slice at me a block it before the golem throws a punch and the ghost girl charges at me.

**"Blade Dance!" **I slice through the air as ice crystal flows through me knocking them all back.

_**"Wither Magic!"**_

_**"Ghost Dance!"**_

_**"Iron Fist"**_

_**"um...Air** Slice...?"_They all get Hits on me before i fall the ground both of my shields down.

Aiacara Crowd:Get UP!

"Dammit,Who are you people?"

"Your doom."The Kid with the scythe say before he swipes at me with the blade as the hit gets blocked by a scythe i look to see Abraham smiling.

"Not over yet!"he says getting me up as all of our enmies look at us with cold eyes.

The all charge a spelll up as me and Abraham get's ready.

Who will Win!?

Hilda,Andr,Heroinebrine and Rosa:Yes!

Neru And Abraham:Yeah!

Your Reviews Decide Now to the Real Chapter.


	6. I Heard Footsteps and Soft Singing?

Return of the sinister...

**(Najmi P.o.V.)**

As i walk to the door of our home a barrier forms around us as i have no time to react before All of us spawn in a Lava Cavern on a floating platform.

"What the hell is going on!?"I yell as the wall shake alittle.

"_**it's a Dungamore Challenge "** _Scarla whisper.

"It's used to test your skill once you beat one you rank up in all Three Charts."Cupa says before a arrow whiz by my face as i jump to one of the pillars.

"Scarla Snipe him out!"Josh yells as the walls shake once again as Scarla pulls a arrow back shooting the rouged skeleton,We jump across the Pillar before landing on a flat surface with a iron door.

"Let's go in..?"I question myself as i pull the Lever opening the rusty door as we gather in a room with a Sword and a Bow laying on the ground along with two targets.

"One of you must use a advanced Range attack and a Advanced Sword attack."Cupa Informs us.

I pick up the Sword as i concentrate at it,it seems to be floating above a lava pool.

_**"Nether Drop!"** _I run at it as i slice at it before dropping a kick on it a jump off of it flat surface landing back safely.

"Your turn Josh."I call out.

_**"Aspect of the element Arrows!"** _He shoots one arrow as it multiply into the basic elements:Air,Earth,Fire and Water it hit's the target with a Metallic sound.

The Movement Shakes the Ground As Stalictes(I don't think i spelled it Right,But it's the Pointy Sharp-like rocks on top of caverns.) Fall down as we all rush to the door revealing a open room as a Three headed Beast fires Skull at us.

"**_A Wither Boss!"_** Cupa Yells as a Skull Fire at her once again As it hits The ground a explosion crates a Huge hole.

"_**Wither Bosses Have a Reference to Ghasts,The skull that the fire at you can be reflected back all you have to do is slice it or Shoot it!"** _Scarla Explains shooting volleys of Arrows at the Wither.

"Here's One!"

_**"Steady Aim!"** _Josh shoots a Swift arrow at the skull hitting the Wither against the wall as Something appears over it.

"What's Tha-

_**"The Thing floating above is his Health Bar The Direct Attack hit him down to at Least Fifty percent,Najmi strike him while he's recovering."Scarla Said.**_

The Beast Roars and Tries to pull himself out of the wall as i concentrate on him.

_**"Stepping Into my Block Radius!"** _I leap towards him as i almost Teleport behind him slicing him up before Dropping a Nether Drop on him getting the finishing Blow as we Teleport out and into our house.

"Nice Job,Doing things Like that and you can get yourself in the _**Minecraftian Games!"** _Cupa say putting me into hear Death Grip.

"it's Not time for that they need to start Exploring different islands so they Can get each of the Islands Gems.

"Saay whaaat?"

**(Josh P.o.V.)**

"Yes you will explore islands and Get Gems,But first we need to Go to the Main island.

"And that is...?"

"Aqurskere."

"There You will learn more About it and Even get yourself into the Minecraftian Games!"Cupa Trembles in Excitement as i just sigh at her.

"Well What are we Waiting for Teleport us!"Najmi says waiting on his bed.

Cupa and Scarla freezes there for a moment.

"Y-You S-ee We Can't Teleport,So it's time for a Long Dangerous Exciting Voyage on the Skeletirta(Scarla's Dad Boat)

"Damn the World."

_**-Time Skip to the boat-**_

The boat surprisingly Takes The Crashes of the Waves as i stare out into the vast ocean thinking about home.

_"I Wondering What going on back at Earth...With my Bro and Najmi Sister and all..._

_**-Back at Earth-**_

**(Jasmine P.o.V.)**

"Hey Jasmine Where is your brother?"Jenny ask finishing her PB & J.**  
**

"Oh Najmi,I really don't know he disappear and he Been gone for over _**10 Months Now.(Time flies in Minecrafita)**  
_

"Does your Brother Play as game call hrm...Minecraft?"Me and my friend sits down on the bench._**  
**_

"Yeah he does why..?"I reply to my friend as she takes her Satchel out scouting the corner of her bag looking for something.

"Here it is."She pulls out a Crumbled Newspaper as i look at it reading it out loud so both of us can her:

_"Recently a Viral Case had gone over the United States Called:**The Dispparence of A SandBox Game"** _Two Teenage boys by the names of Najmi and Josh has disappeared and there was no Kidnaps for the recent months,Investigators say it may be because of the VMMO they where play,Notch says he knows nothing about this sorta thing, Investigations are still searching for clues.

"-Kirigaya Kazuto(Easter Egg sorta,if you watched the anime Hint,Hint.)

"Thank you Jenny for showing me This i'm Going to go show my mom!"I quickly ran down the streets Heading straight for our street.

**New...**

**(Surya P.o.V.)**

..."

..."

..."

# !# !# !# !321..."

I wake up from my face pressing against the blocky snow as i look around seeing a Forest with some slabs of snow on them,The Wind was blowing me back as i get up walking through the forest dropping on the ground every few steps.

_"I'm Not Going to make it...This Storm is Going to Kill me..."_

I quickly knocked some sense into me as i dashed forward before stopping at a arch of a mountain.

"Dammit.."I whisper to myself.

"SsssSSsssssSSSS..." the SssSing got into my ears as i turn around seeing something that was Sorta familiar to me.

It's Green Scaly Texture along with it's No Arms and Four feet that looked like hooves scared me before it said"Now..sss Boy..Ssss Don't Escape my..Dinner.. sss..."It says between ssssing as i looking down the mountain seeing water below.

"I Rather commit suicide then die by the likes of you."I back up so my Shoes was hanging off the mountain edge.

"Then how..About I EAT YOU HERE!"The Red eyes spark as i jump in mid-Air kicking my two feet against it face as i push myself off of it falling down the mountain.

*** SPLASH!"**

The Wind current push me as i slam against the mountain before landing in the water crawling myself out.

_"It's All over...I'm Dead...I'll see you la-I pass out but the last thing heard was soft singing and footsteps._

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Wow Introducement(If that a Word XD)of Two new Characters,Nice But The Female may Not be seen as often as our new Major character:Surya,But anyways guys the concludes Chapter six i'ma go Watch some of my YouTube Start on the next chapter you guys,And Romance is gonna start seeping it's way through the ceiling of the story so just wait!_**


	7. The One Person I Can Run To!

**NOTICE:THE MUST BE READ BEFORE STARTING:THE CHARACTER SURYA WAS A MISTAKE SO HE's BECOMING THE NAME OF OUR NEW KING,THE PERSON WHO TOOK SURYA IN CHAPTER IS BEING BE CHANGE TO:**

**Name: Tasuto Igneel**

Age: 15

Style/looks: a bit buff, but not by much. red T-shirt that is charred around the sleeves. and long black pants that have a zipper that turns them into shorts. spiky dark red hair, and tan skin. and shining red eyes.

Weapon of choice: ninja blade (a small version of the sword, handed to him by his master, who is a dragon) it's concealable, effective, powerful, and light

Spell of choice: ignite- sets a predetermined object or area on fire (usually uses it on his blade for added damage)

special ability: emotional flame- the angrier he gets the stronger his flames get (even to the point where he can set himself on fire  
) this also makes it more destructive and more uncontrollable.

weakness: large bodies of water

* * *

**Name: Yukki snow**

Style: large white coat with brown sleeves, white snow pants, and a pumpkin hat, long orange hair, white eyes, and a light complection.

doesn't fight much, spends most of her time playing in the snow or reading.

spell: blizzard.

******special ability: permafrost- cannot melt**

* * *

**Real Stuff Begins...**

**(Tasuto Igneel P.o.V(Requested Human OC and LAST)**

I Wake up to the cool wind as i open my eyes,Seeing it match up With pure white eyes as i jump out of the bed falling to the ground instantly.

"W-Who are you..?"I ask.

"My name is _**Yukki Snow** _And i nursed you in till you where full Health."She said setting down a book.

"Oh thank you..Now can you get me back to my home..?"I ask as she looks at me with her White Eyes confused.

" I don't know Where you Home is in _Aquska,Sadly."_ She said as i stare at her confused.

"Where..?"

"Aquska...?"

"Again..."

"Aquska..."

"So this is NOT the united States..?"I ask in confusion.

"The United What?'

"Urghh,Nevermind."I say getting myself back on the bed.

"Can You Inform me more..?"

_"I shouldn't tell her i'm from a different universe she might do something horrible,Besides i don't even know her."_

_I Thought._

"Well Aquska is Multiple Islands Formed,This came from the LEgend of Sky Islands Called:_**The Islands of Junara Or**_ Jujubee." She says as i nod.

the Door Creeks a a Man comes in and look at me a Bit confused.

"Who is That Darling..?"

"Oh,This is Tasuto Igneel."

_"Who the hell did she knew my name?!"_

_I Thought._

"Well You Can stay as long as you want Tasuto..And call me Surya."The man say before closing the door with a uneasy smile.

_"Hope my Daughter can Protect herself,he look's like a Rogue."_

_Surya Thought._

"Oh and Tasuto,Call Me Yukki ok...?"

**(Najmi P.o.V.)**

We arrive at the Capital of Aqsuska,The where Villager's Trading and Cube human walking around,The humans didn't look so bad they where actually looking cool with the Skins programmed and all,But then Cupa ruined the Silence..Like always.

"Watch out in Aqsukere there might be Second in Commands's looking for you.."Cupa said looking around each corner and ally.

"Why are you worrying cupa...?"I ask knowing i'm going to regret those five words.

"Because..."She Ties her Arm with my whispering in my ears seductively.

"Your mine and if anyone tries to take you i'll **kill **them."She said giggling as i look at her quite scared.

"So why did we came here anything cool we gotta do or..?"Josh ask returning from buying arrows.

"No...We just wanted to spend some quality time with out lover's...

"But i'm Afraid there just not your lover's...**Yet.."** The Mysterious voice said.

"Shit it's one..!

"_**Two.."**_The Second voice replied as one appear with full black clothing with a Ender Hat covering it's left eye and long silky red hair,The other right behind us was the complete opposite of Scarla just with black clothing a Shining White eyes with a Crossbow and a Sword instead of a dagger and a bow.

"You Second in command people minds run on lust... i swear!"Josh said looking around for a exit.

"Now we can do it the easy way or the hard."The Rogued _**Enderman **_said.

"How about you just let Me and Josh go,you little princesses can fight."I said holding up my iron sword with a slight _Sharpness II _enchantment on it in hieroglyphs.

"Now i'm afraid that can't happen my little prized toys.."The both said.

"Let's us go!"Josh said.

"_**Rain of**_** Chaos!" **Arrows Fall at the direction of the Endrman.

_**"Into the End and**_** Now.."**The Enderman said as darkness covered the ally.

The Arrows hit her Mulitple times as the road is reveal I Dash out of there as josh follow behind me.

"Shit man there going to gang on us use a _**Jump Sprint **__Technique!"_I say as i take my stone sword shoving it in the smooth stone wall before back kicking off of it running on rooftops.

**"_When a Mark my_**_** prey!"** A Arrow would be shot at josh_ **"Eye of The** Enderdragon!"He catches the arrow snapping it before the opening into a forest is revealed.

"Loong Fall..."Josh said as we stand on the edge of the Roof before a idea can to our head.

"Your Traped now..."She said smiling with a Crossbow as i see cupa and Scarla staring at us at the bottom.

_**"When the Time is**_** Right!"**

"What...?"

"_**Cool-Down**_** Abilty?"** The Rouged Ender man ask as me and Josh gain one unlocked ability.

**_"Vanish."_**

**_"When The Wild Ocelot Flees.."_** My ability Granted me to Teleport into thin air while Josh Shapeshift into a Cube like Cat Running across the tree with great Agile heading straight for the Skeletara.

**INTERMISSION OF INTELLIGENCE!**

iiNastyPumaa:Think this is a good time to tell everyone about the abilities.

So there getting these abilities all from the Survival Chart,There is one skill that allows them to grant other Spell for a Time period,Theyhave Numerous amount of spells so that's where they are getting all these spells from,got it?

Jake:I Think so...

Izamaki:So i read about this Minecraft,Shoving swords into blocks is that even possible..?

iiNastypumaa:If you don't lack imagination then yes.

Izamaki:Well I'm Kinda stuck in a Virtual world so my Imagination is pretty good.

iiNastypumma:Not good enough.

iiNastypumaa:Should i Stop..?

Nah...Let's Continue.

**(Josh P.o.V.)**

I would leap on the Jungle trees running on all four as i see the ship moving just a bit an heard a voice cry.

"Make a run for it!"Scarla mangle to say to me as the boat pulls it anchor up as i grip onto it breathing heavily now that my shapeshift ended.

"Your not going to get away..."I Heard a voice boom in me head as i fall down a bit,I heard soft laughter's before it disappears.

"_What do they want form me,My talent Chart only similar to Scarla's right...Wait..."_I thought.

* * *

Page 34...

_All Second is Comnands or Princesses have a chart that match someone_ elses,**HOWEVER **_princesses will still chase a Boy or Girl for the appearance or the Personal desire and they can resort to kidnap or Brutally Torture or Rape._

_The person chart that matches one of the Second in command can Brake by one of the Two ways the other way is unknown You can brake it by that Person not Loving them anymore and they end up dying or _ **_Committing_ Suicide.**

* * *

"That's Kinda harsh..."I mumble to myself as i grab Najmi hanging arm as Scarla death hugs me as i was about to yell i felt my shoulder get wet.

"I really thought i was going to lose you..."She said looking at me with tears still developing i couldn't help but smile and hug back.

_"But hey,I still got Scarla to end up running too..."_

_TIME SKIP!_

**(? P.o.V.)**

_"Sir,They are Here want me to inform herobrine..?"? ask holding his Golden Sword at the ready._

_"Yes inform Herobrine i'm sure he wants to know about this.."_

_"Ok Sir,I'll Be back with your Lava Coffeè..!"? said running off.  
_

_"Elisa my Darling,How about you go up there see what's going on,Maybe you can get one.."_

_"Dad,I think i can handle love on my own."Elisa Said._

_"I guess your right,your not my little Ghostly Isra-_

_"Yes Israphel...?"I look to see Herobrine along his daughter._

_"You came at the Perfect time Herobrine,there new guests...Should we go greet them with a Warm_ **Hug...?**"Israphel Ask.

"Yes...A very surprising hug too.."

_**Next Chapter Preview:**_

What is that rumbling noise..."Josh ask walking downstairs to see two girl one with a Multi-color eyes and one with Pure Red eyes.

"Who the Hell Are you two...?"

"You'll find out...

_**Questions!**_

_**Who the FUCK is those girls and why are they here.**_

_**How many girls are going to rape these boys?**_

_**Will i make my chapter's longer!?**_

**_Probably_**_** not... Except for Who vs Who next one is going to Mind fuck you big time..**_


	8. The Gem of Mineshaft

**(Josh P.o.V.)**

I wake up from a Crash as i look to see Scarla still sleeping,I walk to the door in my wool-Night robe creeping down the stair as i look past the corner to see two girls dusting themselves off...

"_**Arrow Dance!"**_I Jump past the corner as i shoot the arrows they stand there looking at me as the arrows reflect back penetrating the wall behind me.

"You got five seconds to talk..."I say Getting another arrow ready.

"You can't kill us your a mere mortal..."The girl with Multi-color eyes said.

"You think your tough you don't even have a weapon on you and the reflection of my arrows was a shield i bet.."I say looking at them as the one with Red eyes smiles and slowly creep towards me.

"Allow me to Introduce myself i'm Elisa...Daughter of **_Israphel..."_ **She said as i back up against the wall."

"You mean the Legend from the Shadow of Israphel..The Famous Yogscast...?"I ask as she nods.

I look behind me in the darkness to see something move as i just nod.

"_**Shadow Step!"**_

_**"Aspect of the Element Arrows!"**_I roll Past the Girl shooting a Volley of Arrows as Najmi appears out the Shadows shadowsteping behind the Multi color eye Girl._**Counter React...**_"She moves to the side with swiftness hitting najmi to the ground as the other girl slap my arrows to the ground.

"What the Hell do you want..."I ask as the girl look out the window at a tree before pulling multiple wood blocks and forming it to four chairs.

"Sit down.."Elisa says as i nervously sit down as Najmi crawl due to the impact.

We Heard about you from our Dads,So we thought we come down and spend some time with guys we didn't mean no harm but Josh here went ahead and attacked.

"H-How you know my name..."I ask as she smiles"Special reasons..."

"And what about her, she's not even talking is she hiding a weapon...?"Najmi as pointing at the White haired Girl.

"Oh Kiyata is the daughter of Herobrine she's quiet most of the time..."

"Herobrine..."I whisper as the White her girl nods(Note Her Mix colors are Red,Black and White weird huh?)

"What will happen if we don't want you to stay..?"I ask knowing i'll regret this also.

"We will mind Control you to think you want us here."Elisa said i get up nodding.

"Fine you can say now i'm about to go get some rest..."I get up from my chair before my wrist get's grabbed as i look to see the white hair girl staring at me."Call me Kiyata please..."She whispers very low.

"Sure now i'm going to go upstairs and sleep bye!"i lose her grip running upstairs opening the door to see Scarla wide awake with a mad expression.

"Your hitting on another girl...?"She said as she ready he bow.

"Just come down here and you to cupa..."I say as we all walk downstairs before Scarla and Cupa gasp as Elisa smiles.

"If it isn't little Cube Terrorist and Bone girl.."Elisa said "still wearing that smirk huh!?"Scarla yells."And i'm not a Cube Terrorist !"Cupa complains.

"Well there staying hope you don't mind and it's already morning i got to go search for the island gem..."I reply walking outside.

**(Najmi P.o.V.)**

I slowly move the Eggs on the Advance Furnace,

_"This isn't good i'm cooking breakfast...Alone my back turned against four Lust-running beasts...No offence cupa and i don't know what the hell there going to do,Damn you Josh i bet you planned this all along!"_

_I thought._

"Can you hurry up with the eggs i'm hungry.."Scarla says behind me as i hear soft panting as i look behind me for second to see cupa staring at me wildy blushing.

"You Werido!"I stop cooking as i throw the eggs on the plate backing up nervously as i fall down from my little incident ten minutes ago.

"Get away from me you creeps!"I yell out of no where balling myself up.

"Calm down...We're not going to rape you...Well i'm not."Scarla said as Kiyata shakes her head no.

"JOSH WAIT UP!"I run for the door searching for josh.

_"Im going to find a away out if it's the last thing i do..."_

I thought.

I quickly catch up with josh as we overlook a abandoned Shack there inside we see a light shinning between the old rusty iron door.

"Should we investigate..?"I ask as josh shrug is shoulders.

"I don't know,but it seems reasonable let's go."Josh says pulling the lever down on the side of the door as it open with a screech.

We wall down the stairs the crumbles of the cobble-stone stairs echo in the cave as we reach the bottom revealing a _**Abandoned Mineshaft.**_

"Wow this is a pretty huge place with the Railing system and all."Josh says walking on the rails and looking in minecarts.

"If we are going to get out of this Place we need to collect all ten island gems.."I reply as we continue walking on the rails before seeing a massive glow covering one quarter of the cave.

"We look past the corner to see a obelisk along with a stone in the middle in words in the stone letters read:_Here lies the Stone of the Skeletaria " _

"I'll get it you protect me from threats Najmi.."Josh said running up to the stone as he shoot a arrow near the gem before kneeling down opening up his Adventurer's Backpack taking out a rope.

"I'm going to attack this to my arrow and grab the gem."No the arrows going to brake and your going to fall!"I say as he smiles."Thank you for worrying about me but trust me on this one.."He said attaching the rope.

"Here i go!"He jumps for the rope as i skeleton shoot arrow from the darkness i quickly reflect it back leaping at the skeleton before coming back out of the darkness to hear the cave rumbling.

_"those who pull the stone..Stay with the stone.."_I hear the words echo in the cave as skeleton bodies fall from cave walls with chains on them.

"Shit people get trapped under-here head for the exit!"I yell as we dash slicing up creepers and Zombies and dodging the swiftness of rouged skeleton's arrows before jumping to the platform of the opening to the mineshaft.

"We made it out..."The lava pours from the remains of the caverns as i open the rusty door walking to the ocean and splashing water on my face.

"That was crazy josh,And the fact that you where going to do it by yourself..."I said getting up and placing my sword in it case.

"I was going to make risks for the better of us we need to get back to earth.."

"To what?" i look to see Scarla and the others staring at us with mad and worried expressions.

"U-Uhh nothing let's go make dinner josh!"I try to cut it off but scarla shoots a arrow at me and Josh foot.

"Just tell us and you won't get hurt..."Cupa said.

"You guys are taking this way to seriously..."I said knowing i'm about to grab my sword.

"And your trying to keep a little secret from us..."Elisa said with flames in her eyes.

**(Josh P.o.V.)**

"Your not thinking of attacking us...?"I ask as scarla looking at me with fury.

"Your keeping secrets and i don't like that.."She said charging a arrow.

"it doesn't matter not like it's important.."Najmi said talking for me.

"Then tell us!"

"Why should WE!?"

"Because you shouldn't keep secrets from F-Friends!"Scarla said cutting the silence.

"Listen...i'm going home me and Najmi need rest..."I said as i walk for our house opening the door and walking upstairs.

_There's gotta be a faster way out.. Then it hit me..."_

_-Flash Back to the previous chapter when he was buying arrows-_

"Hey what is that.."I ask walking up to the bulletin on a sign.

"_Minecraftian games is awarding for this season the Map of the Island Gems!" _

"We got plans tomorrow Najmi.."

_You won't hide for long my little Ender-Toy _...

The voice echo inside of me as i fall from my bed holding my head tightly.

"I'm going to kill that Bitch,toying with me!"I my bedroom door storming downstairs to see scarla look at me with that same mad expression.

"Who is she..."I ask as Scarla looks at me confused.

"That ENDERMAN!"

"H-Her name is S-hina,she is the daughter of King Unknown or the Morpher of the dragon form,She's Evil Stalker-like and runs on lust now can you stop yelling..."Kiyata says with her ghostly voice.

"Sorry,I just think she put a spell on me and i can hear her echo in my mind..I'm going to go get some rest now.."I turn around before hearing Scarla voice."What about dinner..?"

"I'll pass you guys eat with Najmi only.."

_Got a big day tomorrow..._

**Authors:Well that's one Eye twisting Chapter,Next chapter is Minectaftian games and After that is Who Vs Who #2!**


	9. The Minecraftian Games!

**Now The season of Minecraftian Games Begins..Let's See Whats going on...On with the fic.**

**(Yukki P.o.v.)**

I look to see Tasuto reading the books about Aquska not taking his eyes off of the pages.**  
**

"You sure are learning..."I said laying on my bed.

"Mhm."He said not trying to talk.

_He seem to run on Fuel like he was some kind of living flame,And once all the fuel was gone he will Extinguish,Hope that don't happens._

_I thought._

"Hey Tasuto,once your done i got something to show you something,ok?"I said walking to my closet and getting dressed in my Frost cloths.

"What is it-HEY!"

"Hmm..?"

"Cover yourself when your getting Dress!"

"What''s the problem..?"

"Urgh,I'll Wait outside!"

_Sometimes she act's like she is so clueless!_

_Tasuto Thought._

"I wonder whats his problem..?"I mumble to myself walking to the door to see Tasuto sitting there staring at the sky like he was mindless.

"Hey Tasuto,You ok you seem a Bit lost in thought."I said sitting down next to him as he would take a deep sigh knocking his head back.

"Well my Brother _**Joshua Igneel **_was mysterious put inside A Game called Minecraft and he was sent into there an i wonder if he's ok.."I said letting a tear flow.

"Minecraft..Sounds like Minecraftia..."I said.

"Minecraft i-I mean Uhh..."He begins to panic as i look at him confused.

"Are you ok...?"I ask.

"N-Nevermind let's go do that thing you wanted to show!"He said quickly getting up.

"Oh yes,A Tour of**_ Frostica_**..."

**(Najmi P.o.V.)**

I wake up with a shoot looking around to see myself sleeping in the living-room with a note on me saying:

_Dude when you wake up head to aqsukere under you is a teleportation gem...don't ask how i got it there._

_-Josh"_

I look at the gem holding it as i creep upstairs to see everyone asleep,including Kiyata and Elisa,I walk back downstairs walking outside to the fresh ocean air and sprouting trees.

"Ok so how does this gem work..."

"Wonder where i go want i get to..JOOSH!"

The gem teleported me as i land on a bench smashing against it before falling to the ground in pain.

"Oh your here good we are almost there.."He says moving up the Short line.

"What do you mean where almost there...?"I ask confused like crazy from both him and that Suicide fall.

"_**The Minecraftian**_** Games.."**Josh says as we walk inside a Dome shape place where multiple people was running everywhere,But none of them seem Like us.

"Here we appear computer programmed but we still have our same regular body,so our appearance right now is in cube form."Josh said sitting down on a waiting bench.

"How did you learn all this...?"

"A book,You should read.."

"_The Games will begin in 5 Minutes prepare yourselves..."The voice Echoed._

"Wait this don't make sense we are heading for a Map and there playing this for Fun right..?"

"There heading for something different,To be honest this can be someone Sever in real life..."

"_The game will begin in 30 seconds,Good luck this is Xrpm13."_ The voice echo once again.

"Well let's try out best..."

**(The Minecraftian Games P.o.V)**

NOTE:This Part will have Lest Details For Exampme Begin this:Josh Walks up to the Chest,Unlock the lock as he open it up setting all the items inside of his portable inventory.

New Example:Josh opens the chest taking out the items before running off into the Forest.

And We can begin.

"Najmi,Go For the middle chests i'm going to run North-West to that Abandoned Lighthouse."Josh said preparing himself.

"Right."

The looks will brake as Najmi Open the chest taking the items out before opening the chest under it taking those items also,as i arrow shoot at me as a Hearts will appear in my face showing one heart taking away.

"Shit,I gotta catch up."Najmi ran to the lighthouse as i look to she josh punch some dude in the face knocking him off the lighthouse as the programmed dude,Teleports as thunder will strike in the skies.

"This is to confusing."Najmi saiding putting on the recently dropped Chain armor.

"Stop complaining you big wimp it's a Small game only six people left.."Josh says staring off from the tower.

"How do we look on their screen...?"

"Two idiots looking from a ruined tower."Josh remarks chuckling a bit as i just facepalm.

"Here Take this Raw Fish,Eat it your Hunger is going down."Josh said throwing fish as it flops in my hand as i eat it hungrily.

"Let's move back to the Middle..."Josh said jumping off the Tower and running through the forest i'm com-!

A arrow wiz past my Face as i look to see Some heading in the same direction as Josh with iron armor.

"Josh watch out!"I yell as the sheep's near the Lighthouse flees from my voice.

I jump off the tower heading into josh direction to see him kneeling on the ground breathing heavily.

"Target down..."He said with heavy breathing.

A Loud thunder sound will be heard in the distance as me and josh hold our Iron swords along with some few iron gear before i hear a loud voice.

"_Deathmatch Will Begin in 10 seconds."_

10

"What does that mean..?"

9

"I don't know let's get ready.."

Fuck Countdowns...

We Teleport into arena as me and Josh stand before four contestants.

They all charge each other as one with Red Glasses a Tuxedo and Cross Eyed before kills all of them leaving two of them,The Dude with the Red glass charge the other person who was wearing a Amulet,Red boots that look like _**Dragon Boots**_from Runescape along with a MineCON cape that had a golden pickaxe on it.

The One wearing the cape takes a fishing pole out throwing the other Red glasses dude into the below lava as before that move The red glass dude hack at him leaving them both dead.

"Wow that was intense."Najmi said at the momment Josh slash at him as najmi quickly move dodging it.

"What was that for!?"

"We have to fight each other,we are the last man standing.."

"I don't think i can get myself throught to-!"

Josh shoots at him as Najmi 1 heart goes down.

"ok whatever!" Najmi bolts at him with Great speed slashing at him with the iron sword taking two hearts away as Josh shoot another arrow knocking another heart down.

..Time Skip to 1 hearts Remaining for both of them.

"There's is only one one way settle this.."Josh said looking at najmi.

"And that is..."

"Rock,Paper, Scissors"Najmi walks up to josh where there was standing right before a lava poll.

"Rock!"

"Paper!"

"FALL!"

Josh pushes Najmi into the lava as he instanty teleports leaving a optical Illusion that he was still there burning.

"AND THE WINNER OF MINECRAFT GAMES 2013 IS JOSH IGNEEL!"

A bottle would shoot at josh as he catch it opening it revealing a Map of all the islands as he Teleports to the beach were Najmi gives him a high-five.

"Good Job in both Minecraftian Games and Pushing me into a PIT A LAVA!"

"Yeah..."

**(Josh P.o.V.)**

We Walk back in the house silently to see it dark and unactive.

"Good they must still be Asleep..."

"Were have you been."I hear a voice in the shadows as i look around.

"Oh we been At the Minecra- I Hit najmi in the face shutting him up.

"Can you turn the lights on whoever that is..."

The light flicker on as that Rogue enderman stands before us along with the other girl as Four bodies lays in a corner.

"You Fucker BASTURD!"

"I Prefer you call Me _**Shina."**_

Authors Note:Well Chapter 11 Would tell us whats going on but Chapter six is the Return of Who Vs Who!


	10. Who Vs Who A Game F'cked Up!

_**Note:The Following Information contains Details on a New story with Curse blocks,throwing up,anger management failing and many more,without anything to remind you please enjoy the story don't forget to review cause this is the last chapter cause it's time for The World We Know to continue it's epic saga...Let's enjoy this scene.**_

**Victor:**And we are back Who vs Who with A Minigame: _**Stack that Block!**_

**iiNastypumaa:**I guess i get it and Victor Today Abraham our new host will be assisting you!

**Abraham:**Hey guys good to be here and Today our Contestants are!

**iiNastyPumaa And Izamaki**

**VS**

**Sky And Sky!**

**Izamaki:**What the Hell did i do!

**SkyTheKid:**Fuck.

**Sky:**This is not fair Pumaa made the game up..

**Abraham and Victor:**LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

And so the our Quiz game begin building is structure...

**Victor:**Everything is simple Awnswer Minecraft And Real life related questions each time you team gets a question right a Ore Block will stack the following ores being use is:

_**Block of RedStone(10 Points)**_

_**Block of Lapis Luzi(20 Points)**_

_**Block of Gold/Budder/Butter(30 Points)**_

_**Block of Iron(40 Points)**_

_**Block of Diamond(50 points and Emerald 60 points)**_

And Block of Emerald,There is also Ore theme questions which gives you bonus points So without Further announcements!

**Abraham:DRUM ROLL!**

**Everyone:**Stack that Block!

Everyone teleports into a game quiz like show Abraham and Victor Stands in the middle with a pile of cards along with two stands where iiNastypumaa Team and Sky Team stands the sides have rows of seats where All characters from Pumaa story stands along with some one time guests.

**Victor:**Are you guys ready?

**Victor:iiNastypumaa:**Ye-**Victor:**First question!:During what time period was Redstone Blocks added!

**iiNastypumaa:**1.5!

**Abraham!:**Writes a 10 points on a board "Correct!"

**Victor:** **Golden Theme!:**How many mobs are currently in Minecraft!?

**SkyTheKid:**29!

**Victor:**Incorrect!

**iiNastyPumaa:**31 Including The Bosses!

**Victor:30 **Points for Izamaki Team!

**Izamaki:**I'm so usless...

**Sky:**You idiot There 31!

**Skythekid:**Sorry man!

**Sky:**Let me Answer the Questions!

**Victor:Iron Theme!:**What Character is being introduced in:_**In the World of**_** Aiacara!**

**iiNastypumaa:**How did i forget i'm the one who made this story!

**Sky And SkyTheKid:**Pass...

**Izamaki:**Neru-kun!"

abraham rights 40 points for Pumaa's team.

**Victor:**Sky Team Currently have No Points With Pumaa's Team ruling the land with 80 points!

**Sky:**We would of been wining if i didn't had a _Baka_ on my Team..Hey look can speak some Japanese...

**SkyTheKid:**Hey Shut Up You EMO *****!

**Pumaa:**Look the Curse Block works!

**Abraham:**And Pumaa's Team is taking the lead with a swift Diamond Slash to the face,will Sky Team head up into the Aether or stay on the Superflat ground?

**Victor:**And Break Time!

**Quiz Show Break Time:**

The quiz show table would go under the stone brick tiles and Tables would be set up, the tables was circle around the middle so there was enough room for every body Real life dispensers came from the ground shooting out Plates,Silver Wear and Napkins for everyone usage there was at least over 50 seats and 60 of each.

"How much did this cost..?"Izamaki said.

"Nothing..."I reply sitting down as soon as Izamaki was about to sit down signs shot up.

"What are those..?"Sky ask.

"The Signs Match Up Where to go: From _**When We Decided To Survive,The World We Know and The World WE KNOW live in,In The World of Aiacara and Upcoming The Path Which We**_** choose."**

"That's not Fair I'm sitting by myself!"Victor cried.

"You got Rosa."

"Oh Right.."

"What kind of Response is that!"Rosa said yelling at his statement.

"Can you people just eat a Damn burger,You do not know how Much Kasarito Messed Up on That..._ oops Spoiler.._"I cover my mouth.

"Might as well spill it."Izamaki says as i nod.

"Well All of you standing right here...1 more story is coming i said this alot...D.G.O/Death Game Online."

"This is Who Vs Who not a Give us infomation on a damn story.."A voice whispers.

"Who is That sounds like that ugly tone Isrex."

"Hey Shut up!"I Voice yells from the darkness.

"Do you really think they care!"Jake Yells

"Shut the hell up!"Kiyata yells.

"Don't talk to him like that!"Cupa yells.

"Oh shut Up you little ****!"Kiyata bursts with rage.

"...Kiyata...?"Neru and Izamaki says in unison.

"Let's Get Back to the games.."Abraham sighs.

"Nope i Drop out!"Sky yells.

"Well i'm not ending this here we are going to have to finish this...I think it time."

_**"To guys And Girls in One Cup challenge with Blue**_** waffle."**

"Whoever Throws up loses..."

"This is just plain nasty!"Izamaki says walking in.

"Tomoka See Yeah...When in throw up my guts in the hospital!"SkyTheKid said covering his mouth.

"There lucky they got out of the game...Guess we can sell these to blocks to a little kid."Abraham said stacking them up.

"You know it would be a good time you use that Van that we was going to use to prank that we was child molesters!"Victor said running offstage.

"Hell Yeah!"

* * *

They all walk in a room closing it the see through do shows them look closely the door is also have sounds holes so everyone can hear.

"OH GOD!"Izamaki bursts out of there TH****** **!

"**** THIS!"Sky Yells Th****** **

Who You Think Survives this ****** Scene.

Puma:YEAH HE GOTS THE GUTS!

SkyTheKid:YEAH,BUTTER IS ON HIS SIDE THIS IS NOTHING LIKE KILLING SQUIDS!

* * *

Notice:Death Game Online will be Sword Art Online First Arc with more twists and that's going to be the only game they play...You can't believe me I'm Also Going to make D.G.G.O(Death,Gun Gale Online) No spoilers it's going to be my edition.

Any ways..Poll on my account.


	11. When We Decided To Plan!

**Hey guy's Rika Here,and Rika is a girl name but as far as i know i'm still a boy...So yeah,But anways on with the Fic.**

**(Najmi P.o.V.)**

I stare at the bodies in the corner before looking back at Shina.

"Your...C-Crazy..!"I yell in a whisper.

"You should Die,**Nether Blade!"**Josh charges at her with a Iron sword as she blocks it with her hand catch it between her two hand before picking him up by the sword and throwing him at me.

"What the hell do you want with us...?"I say weakly from the impact.

"I want you to forever become mine...Once my dad takes over the whole Minecraftia and turning all royality to our slaves..You to will be my personal slaves...or my personal toys."She licks her lips like a wild beast as a idea shoots me completely off topic.

_This is all falling together...When we decided to survive was made a year ago with two people..Herobrine or Ispraphel must be getting humans from the real world every year once the other humans die..So this is Basically like Hunger Games except we are not fighting other humans were fighting for our lives..."_

I get back up to see four bodies standing before me.

"Don't worry guys we got it from here."Scarla says.

"Just sit back and relax.."

**(Josh P.o.V)**

I sit there watching the four fight aganist Shina as i see a green orb flash underneath her black coat.

"Najmi..There is a orb in her jacket i'm going to hit it and see what happens got it..?"I whisper, He gives me a simple nod as i jump up rushing towards Shina as she attempt to grab for me but i duck and stab my sword into her chest hear a loud crack before getting blown away to the wall impacting it hard.

"urr..ghh.."I look at shina dazed before seeing her disappear in a dark cloud.

"Dammit she used** _Ender's_**_ Return!" Elisa curses._

"All thanks to your boyfriend.."Kiyata whispers as Elisa curses again.

"Let's just take a brake and fix this Wreckage.."I whisper as i begin placing blocks back were there supposed to be, repairing our home.

**(Shina P.o.V.)**

My dad look over the My Ender Orb multiple times before look at me for a second.

"There is no way to get this fix in a day,This took years of doing i made this before you where and you recklessly broke it trying to capture those fiends..We are the Upcoming rulers of Aquska..."He says sitting down.

"Yeah Dad i know,bu-"

"No but's Take some of my power for now i need you to help **Kari**(Princess of The Pig-men)

Right.."

He concentrates as his eyes flash Green as his arm gets sliced open by a unknown force as his blood form into orb shapes repairing my Ender Eye as he falls to the ground breathing with faint coughing.

"She's in the Throne room she knows the plan..Kill The _**Wither**_** Demon."**He says crouching as i nod putting the Amulet back on before walking out.

I walk into the Throne Room to see Kari laying against the wall with a smirk on her face.

"You Ready Ender-Girl..?"She says getting up.

"Yeah lets Go..!"

"_**Teleportation:With Demon Challenge!"**_

"**_Teleportation:Wither Demon Challenge!_**

**(Kari P.o.V.)**

We arrive in a Area wtih skulls lying all over the floor as lava burst from the floors as i smile.

"Feels just like the nether.."

"Yeah but we are not here for you to feel good we are here for the-

**_"Daughter Change of plans i'm teleporting you to the Meet-up now..."_**

We arrive at a Little Tavern and i look to see al the prince and princess there...This is another _**Aquska**_** Meet-Up...**

**(Josh P.o.V)**

We sit there in the wreckage looking around.

"Did they teleport..?"

"They must of did but right now we need to lay out all the gems we got..

"Ok so a Returners portal is Twelve blocks in total..And there is 12 islands,So far we collected ONE gem..."

"That's pretty sad.."I say looking at the one Emerald gem.

"Dude do you actually think we are going to make it..."He says with some depression in his voice.

"What do you mean...?"

"There is a bunch of second in commands that know us...Soon there going to go so lustful and rape us and never let us leave we must speed up our process and get out.."

"Wait..Returners portal..?"

"Yeah go upstairs and look at the back of your book.."Najmi says as i run upstairs opening the door of the room and getting the book coming back downstairs.

I look at the back to see six slots and Najmi book have 5 slots left since he already put the first gem in.

"So this mean we must put in 6 gems and this will create all 12 blocks for the portal..?"I say.

"Yeah exactly right."

I close the book and put the book in my back pocket.

"So what now..?"

"Let's take a break from all this nonsense and upgrade some stuff."He says walking outside and start breaking down some trees.

_So this is life right now...stuck in a blockly dimensional world,With no family except for Najmi..All our family members are back on earth and we are in a world with a bunch of lustful girls...This no way to live._

"Hey josh come help!"Najmi screams.

"Yeah right..."

To Be Continued..

**Rika/Kris:Well that's for When We Decide To Survive!**


	12. Destiny Of Weapons!

**Rika/Kris:Hey Guys Nothing to really say so..**

**Lets Begin the Tale...**

**(Josh Po.V.)**

As I walk outside there Wind rushes down to us and I fall back a bit to see a Swirling Portal as I looked at it oddly.

"What is this...?"Najmi says.

Before I open my mouth a paper flies out from the Portal as I grab it reading the fainted letters.

"You are summon to a Event "_**Destiny Of Weapons**_A Event were you answer questions to the best of you're abilities before doing challenges for that question,You're Decisions will decide your Destiny weapon.."I look at Najmi for a second before placing the paper in my pocket.

"Well what do you think..?"I ask najmi.

"This can be a one shot Deal at getting some fighting power...I say we jump through the mysterious portal that can end our lives."He says.

"Well when you put it that way it makes me deny.."I say stepping back a bit as he just chuckle.

"Just kidding dude.."He jumps in as i take a quick breather before jumping in as well.

The intense speed causes me to sit on the floor dazed a second before shooting up to the sounds of cheering.

"What the hell...?"I look up to see Me and Najmi standing in a Huge Colosseum as people are cheering on bleachers as we look around before seeing two seats in the middle.

"Hmm.."

**(Tasuto P.o.V.)**

I walk around the castle staring at the Endless Freezing ice.

_Where exactly did she disappear to..?"_I peer around in frustration before heading back to the room I was waken in as i see a Note the the table as I pick it up reading off the letters.

"_Tasuto,I'll Begone for a few hours so try to make yourself at home,When I get back i'll promise give you a tour but here a time to learn about the mysterious of Aquska go to the Library i'm Sure Aria would tell you a few things."_

I nod to myself before walking outside the room and walk into what look like the main lobby,There was alot of regular things kinda like a mall There was A Ice fountain with a Frozen statue of the King and Yuuki and two seats of stairs branching off into different direction but then my Eyes lock on the Library doors Ask i walk in to see a Desk made out of Frozen Ice.

"What do we have here..?"I look up To see The Girl at the Desk signing multiple books and reading papers put keeps a glance on me.

"My name is Tasuto Igneel,Prince Yuuki sent me here.

"My name is _**Aria F. Snowblade,**_Keeper of the library what is it you wish,Cutie..?"She ask with a Bright smile.

"Yuuki told me you will Inform me about Aquska..?"I ask with a stern look.

"I wish I could darling but I must attend to some business,How about you come back around Night fall..?"She ask as I nod walking out.

"_I'll Finally get some Information on this weird blockly Dimension..."_

**(Scarla P.o.V)**

I look around the Enclosed Glass room before fixing my Eyes on Cupa as we almost ready each others minds.

_"We must get Back to Najmi and Josh..!"_

I look at Shina as she have that same devilish look along with Kari.

"Who are we still waiting on...?"Reki Ask breaking the Silence. (_**Reki Is the Princess of Zombies She have the same appearance as Yabi put you can detect she is a girl by her Breast**_** size.)**

"We still need Kiyata and Elisa.."Blazette say.

I look at Shina and she shoot me back a Wide Smirk and licks her lips before whispering something that I only detect.

_"He's Mine.."_

I stand Up in frustration as I almost pull out my bow as Shina get up aswell.

"Whats wrong Scarla..?"She says smiling.

I almost burst with anger but I calm myself down.

"N-Nothing lets continue waiting.."I say sitting myself down.

**(Najmi P.o.V.)**

We walk down the stairs the goes into the field as Me and josh get in the chair as a voice is heard.

"What are your names sons..?!"He asks from the Speaking room above us.

"My name Is Najmi."

"And my name is Joshua Igneel."

"We Accept your challenge!"

"Well then boys I'll be asking you Ten questions in total once you complete all of them your prize will be revealed."

"Sounds easy."I says

"But heres the Catch..."

"Theres is always "_A Catch..."_ Josh says annoyed.

"You will undergo Stages for the questions I ask you,Be aware Some may be like painting a wall..Some may be like going against An Indestructible Army."He says as his tone appears more and more serious.

"We got it."Josh answers for us.

"Very Well Then...First Question Najmi:What is Your Weapon of Choice...?"

"A Close Quarter Melee weapon!"

"Anyone in Particular..?"

"A Sword."

I Am teleport without even saying a word as I'm teleported inside a Circular room as I started hearing growling before my HuD appears.

I pick up the sword on the ground as I swing it a bit before getting a serious look.

"Let's Do this.."

**(Josh P.o.V.)**

"My weapon of Choice is a Far Ranged Bow..."

I am Teleported just like Najmi as I enter my room,Lava Geysers Burst from the Floors and theres 6 More platforms surround me all with Flying Target on them,The platforms seem to move around along with the targets on them.

I pick up the Bow and Quiver as I place the arrow on the string Smiling with anticipation.

"Right."

**Ok Then Here we Go Now listen to the following things:**

To start off I tinkered the HuD a bit with some new addons Included Health Bar and Stamina Bar.

That's It for now.

I'll see you later.


End file.
